cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Adam Bloodstream
When you did a mistake,accept the punishment... — Rage Ordor #Rage Ordor is a Human, Mando'ade and a Death Watch hunter. Rage Ordor was born on Shadow Moon but later on moved to Nar Shadda. He was born in 87 BBY when the Mos Eisley was found. When he was a young boy. Jaster Mareel trained Him and taught him the Mando'a lenguage. After Jaster Mareel's death on Korda VI in 52 BBY. Jango Fett continued training Rage and then Rage joined the Cuy'Val Dar. Rage was one of the survivors of the battle of Galidraan. Rage Ordor was a good friend of Pre Mando leader of The Shadow Mandalorian as well, Rage Ordor was a part of Dha Werda Verda as well. Soon Rage Ordor joined The Shadow Mandalorians, also known as Mando Werda. #Later on when Rage Ordor joined The Shadow Mandalorians He found some one named Rage Ordo,Rage Ordo became one of Rage Ordor's best friend, later on Rage Ordo became Rage Ordor's new trainer, Rage Ordo teach him the Mando lenguage and he also teach him how to become a strong Mandalorian,later on Rage Ordor became a strong Mandalorian, years pass and Rage Ordor became Rage Ordo's right hand and he also became an Elder General on The Shadow Mandalorian, Rage Ordor is and has always been a strong Mandalorian just like all of his trainer's, Rage has completed all of the missions that Rage Ordo has send him to do, and now Rage Ordor continues on his duty. #On 86 BBY Rage Ordor Was attack by an unit called Death Watch,the Death Watch where send by there leader Pre Vizsla to attack every mandalorian they found, Rage Ordor was the only survivor but thanks for every thing that his trainer's teach him he defeted all of the death watch that attack his vode. On 88 BBY Rage Ordor started to look for th Death Watch but nothing, until one night that Rage Ordor saw fire on the woods, Rage Ordor follow the fire and got to some small houses, and there they where Rage saw some mandalorians but that was what he think they where until.... he saw the helmet's there helmets dont look like mandalorians he sed, they look like... like... DEATH WATCH!!, one of the Death Watch saw Rage on the woods and alert the other Death Watch and they all came whit there snipers and pistols,Rage didn't know what to do, he was thinking about runing away but that is not what a true mandalorian will do, so he took out his two pistol's and started to attack the Death Watch, then he saw a ship, and then Rage thought this was his end more of them just came, but what he didn't know was that the ship he saw was not the Death Watch ship that ship was The Shadow Mandalorians ship, the Mandalorians step out of there ship and attack the Death Watch two hours later Rage was in The Shadow Mandalorians bace, Rage was so happy to see his vode again. Category:Mandalorian Category:The Shadow Mandalorians